


still

by chtkwn (mooshu)



Series: disorderly au [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Autism, Fluff, M/M, Neurodiversity, autistic!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/chtkwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon really loves these moments, when it's silent and still with just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still

**Author's Note:**

> [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5928642) \- thanks to [grintmary](http://twitter.com/grintmary)!

It's late, Taekwoon thinks. It's dark and eerily quiet inside their house, no noise besides the low purring of Bibi that laid next to him asleep on his and Hakyeon's bed. Hakyeon had told him before about letting him sleep on their bed, that he sheds way too much fur. But Taekwoon couldn't resist Bibi's sleepy little eyes whenever he hops up onto the bed with him, and he knows deep down Hakyeon doesn't really mind anyway.

"Bibi," he whispers, running a hand through the kitty's soft fur. "Bibibibibibi." His name is too fun to say. Bibi opens his eyes, yawns, then goes right back to sleep. 

Taekwoon wishes he can sleep. He was up early that morning, for no particular reason. His eyes feel heavy and keep trying to shut on him, but he forces them to stay [open](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/940594/1/the-feeling-of-you-fluff-leo-vixx-hakyeon-neo#). It's gotten better, but he still can't really sleep when there's no one home with him. 

Hakyeon had text Taekwoon earlier, telling him he's gonna be late getting home from work. He had promised it was only gonna be half an hour, but half an hour has already passed, and now it's been an entire hour. Taekwoon had messaged him again, asking where he's at, but has gotten no reply so far. Taekwoon is worried with a dash of annoyed, Hakyeon knows how he gets when he doesn't [answer](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/940594/1/the-feeling-of-you-fluff-leo-vixx-hakyeon-neo#) his messages.

He lays there on his back, looking up at the ceiling. There's no tiles for him to count like there was in their old apartment. Just smooth, plain white. One big tile, he guesses. He counts anyway.

One.

Taekwoon groans at himself. What did he expect? He turns onto his side, poking Bibi and waking him up. He continues to poke him until the kitty pops him on his hand, a little droplet of blood forming on Taekwoon's skin. Bibi hops off the bed, annoyed. 

Great. Now Taekwoon is bleeding and alone. He [wipes](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/940594/1/the-feeling-of-you-fluff-leo-vixx-hakyeon-neo#) the blood off onto his shirt. 

He then hears the sound of the front door opening. He freezes for a moment. It's either Hakyeon or a burglar. Past experience tells him it's probably Hakyeon, but still. You never know.

"Hi, Bibi!" A voice says. It's defintely Hakyeon. Taekwoon sighs with relief.

Hakyeon enters their [bedroom](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/940594/1/the-feeling-of-you-fluff-leo-vixx-hakyeon-neo#) then, giving Taekwoon a smile when he sees that he's still awake. "Hi," he says, Taekwoon gives him a little wave back.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I had more work than I thought. And my phone [died](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/940594/1/the-feeling-of-you-fluff-leo-vixx-hakyeon-neo#)." Hakyeon goes to lay down, then pauses. "You've had Bibi on the bed. I can see his hair."

Taekwoon slowly grins, and Hakyeon laughs, brushing the hair off. "On my side too, Taekwoon! Really," he shakes his head. 

"Sorry," Taekwoon says, reaching up to tug on Hakyeon's arm. Hakyeon, understanding what he wants, lays down; not his side of the bed but on top of Taekwoon.

They wiggle around for a bit, trying to get in a comfortable position. 

Once they're settled, it's quiet. Taekwoon has his arms around Hakyeon, who has his head laying on Taekwoon's chest. He closes his eyes as Taekwoon pokes his cheek, over and over. He knows Hakyeon won't get annoyed and run away like Bibi does.

Taekwoon really loves these moments, when it's silent and still with just the two of them. He loves the feeling of Hakyeon on top of him, his body heavy and pressing down on his. It feels nice, so so so nice, and soothing. He can hear Hakyeon humming softly, and his eyes get heavier as he listens.

He's nearly asleep when Hakyeon says, "You know, I saw online. They have these weighted blankets, and I think you'd really like it. I could [buy](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/940594/1/the-feeling-of-you-fluff-leo-vixx-hakyeon-neo#) you one if you want."

Taekwoon had saw them, too. In fact, he had something similar when he was a child. It was a weighted vest, given to him by one of his doctors. He had quiet enjoyed it, and he thinks maybe he'd enjoyed one of those blankets as well. But really, his boyfriend is the best.

"Can you be it instead?" he asks, and Hakyeon chuckles. 

"Your weighted blanket?" he says. "Of course." 

This makes Taekwoon happy, incredibly so. "Okay," he says, giving Hakyeon a light squeeze. It's all silent then, no sound besides their low breathing.

And Taekwoon soon falls asleep, holding his boyfriend/weighted blanket tightly.


End file.
